poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost
is an upcoming film that will be created by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530 and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot A prologue set before The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo depicts a young Vincent Van Ghoul and his partner Mortifer hunting down and successfully sealing the final ghost into the Chest of Demons. Mortifer, however, is attacked and seemingly killed by minion ghosts as a tearful Vincent makes his escape. Scooby-Doo would eventually accidentally reopen the chest but would catch all but one with the help of his friends Daphne and Shaggy. The final ghost, still at large, seeks to release its counterparts and take control of the planet. In the present day at Old Timey Toys, Mystery Inc. is forced to retire from solving mysteries after catching a teenager-fearing Farmer Morgan and largely due to the ungrateful sheriff telling them they could be arrested for "criminal negligence". In addition, Old Timey Toys' owner Mrs. Malvo was handcuffed outside for trying to stop a deal with Farmer Morgan. The following day, they hold a garage sale and sell items from their old mysteries, even the Mystery Machine, leaving Fred depressed. They then discover the crystal ball that Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby used to contact Van Ghoul during their ghost recapturing adventures. At that moment, their old friend Van Ghoul contacts the gang about the final ghost. Daphne fills Fred and a skeptical Velma in, and unveils the red van dubbed the ''Misstery''Machine, and the gang start on their journey to meet Van Ghoul. On their way to his estate, they are chased by a phantom car but Daphne manages to skillfully outmaneuver it. Seeing Daphne take charge only furthers Fred's existential crisis as he feels he is without a role. The gang meet Van Ghoul, but are all attacked by the thirteenth ghost: a hulking, winged demon-like creature named Asmodeus. Shaggy reveals that he sent the chest to Van Ghoul's residence in the Himalayas and the gang travels there using a flying boat. Upon arrival, they spot Bernie Alan who inquired about the crystal ball at the garage sale. Daphne, Van Ghoul, Scooby and Shaggy tell him, but are attacked by the phantom car again which uses its revving engine to create an avalanche. Vincent finds he is unable to use his magic and the four crash into a temple. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma search a seemingly abandoned post office and unknowingly meet an adult Flim-Flam who tries to sell them Chest of Demons merchandise and ghost-catching equipment. They leave, but are snatched up by something even Velma can't explain and she comes to the conclusion that it must have been real ghosts. Asmodeus had been waiting for Van Ghoul and chases the four when they find the chest. Van Ghoul breaks his crystal ball and somehow transports the kids outside the temple where they meet Velma and Fred. Fred cheers for his despondent team and a restored Daphne conducts a plan. Velma visits Flim-Flam's store and takes everything. She, Fred and Flim-Flam are once again pursued by the phantom car, but are able to evade capture with the Misstery Machine's upgrades installed. Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby infiltrate the castle to help Van Ghoul and reunite with Flim-Flam, Velma and Fred. They find Van Ghoul defeated. He reveals that Asmodeus is the demon form of his magically powerful ancestor Asomad Van Ghoul and thus blames the impending doom on himself. Asmodeus opens the Chest of Demons, something that Velma points out as being impossible, as the Chest can only be opened by the living. Asmodeus tries to run, but is intercepted by Daphne and revealed as Mortifer. Mortifer wanted to sell the Chest to Alan for $10 million. but Alan reveals himself as an international agent and arrests Mortifer. However, he begins to escape in the phantom car, only to be recaptured. A visage of the real Asmodeus and Asomad briefly appears. Velma deduces from a tome that the real Asmodeus was actually watching over Van Ghoul and has achieved redemption. However, she fabricated this story to give Van Ghoul closure. She debunks the phenomenon of the first twelve ghosts as hallucinations, her own close encounter as a ski lift, and teases opening the real Chest of Demons. However, upon seeing the gang's fearful faces, she decides not to. Fred endorses Daphne as the leader of Mystery Inc. who decides that they should continue solving mysteries. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Sonic and his friends, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Clover, Sam, Alex, Britney, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gagdetinis, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, The Human Mane 5, Jake Long, Haley Long, Trixie Carter, Spud, Fu Dog, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Zoycite, Malachite, Lucemon, Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Count Geoffrey, Captain Hook, Dr. Eggman, Infinite, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Grizzle, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. Transcript /Transcript}} Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake * Phil LaMarr as Carver Rene Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu * Michele Knotz as Misty * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Bill Rogers as Brock * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi * Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha * Jillian Michaels as Shippo * Kirby Morrow as Miroku * Kelly Sheridan as Sango * Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman * Maurice LaMarche as Salem, Inspector Gadget, Fidget and Digit, Vincent Van Ghoul, Bernie Alan, and Vance Linklater * Cree Summer as Chloe Flan * Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle * Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza * Greg Cipes as Caleb * Serena Berman as Elyon * Steven Blum as Blunk * Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan * Kelly Metzger as Sparrow * Matt Hill as Cal * Edward Glen as Squire Flicker * Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame, Mina/Sailor Venus * Aron Tager as King Allfire * Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle * Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot * Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel * John Stocker as Sir Burnevere * Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker * Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki * Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama * Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong * Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong, Ranamon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto * Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka * Mari Devon as Renamon * Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou * Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto * Lex Lang as Cyberdramon * Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara * Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura * Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi * Tegan Moss as Penny * Dante Basco as Jake Long * Kali Troy as Trixie Carter * Charlie Finn as Arthur "Spud" Spudinski * Amy Bruckner as Haley Long * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Jennifer Hale as Samantha * Katie Griffin as Alexandra and Raye/Sailor Mars * Andrea Baker as Clover * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Kate Miccuci as Velma Dinkley * Noshir Dalal as Benny and Flim Flam * Nolan North as Asmodeus, Mortifier, and Farmer Morgan * David Herman as Sheriff Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Frogadier55 Category:Films dedicated to Aron Tager